


friends™

by gyudmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyudmorning/pseuds/gyudmorning
Summary: jihoon wasn't his close friend; they met only when their big group decided to hang out together. he wouldn't ever think that they'll become like that.





	1. one;

"let's watch some porn."

mingyu doesn't know who says it, but everyone agrees and soon seungcheol is looking something up online. his computer is connected to the big tv and just a moment later there's something playing already, but not long into the movie and almost everyone is asleep. it's not surprising, as it's already past four in the morning and they are all in different stages of being drunk. but mingyu doesn't sleep, somehow feeling a weird interest in what's happening on the screen. he's never been a fan of daddy kink, but when the woman calls the man like that, he feels a throb between his legs.

oh no.

it would be fine, really, if they were in his flat, he would just go to the toilet to solve the problem. but he's at seungcheol's, and there's jihoon with his head on mingyu's shoulder, probably also sleeping.

he and jihoon aren't really close friends, just casual. they meet sometimes when their big group of friends arranges some meeting or a party, like this night. but after alcohol cold jihoon becomes really clingy to everyone, and this night mingyu is his victim.

suddenly jihoon moves and changes his position to lay his head more comfortably on mingyu's thigh. mingyu feels his cheeks heating up, as the older's head is close to his crotch. and the moans coming from the tv aren't really a big help. especially if jihoon moves again, to lay more comfortably, and touches the tent of his pants with the back of his head.

mingyu stays still and doesn't even breath. 'maybe he won't realize.'

but jihoon already gets up to look at mingyu's face, before his gaze drops lower and he chuckles.

"really?"

there's dark in the room, the only light coming from the tv, and mingyu's happy his blush isn't visible to the other boy.

"what?"

"did it turn you on that much?" jihoon asks quietly.

"no."

"liar."

at this rate his head will start burning like a torch under jihoon's look.

"go ahead, take care of your problem."

"i don't have any problem, hyung!" mingyu whispers-shouts and it makes jihoon chuckle again.

"yeah, right." then his palm lays flatly on mingyu's crotch, and the touch makes mingyu jump up a bit. "maybe you need some help?"

"n-no..."

jihoon smirks as he cups mingyu's erection through his pants and closes the small distance between them to whisper to his ear. his breath smells of the alcohol he drank earlier, and his hand feels heavy.

"relax, mingyu. just look at the screen. it will be nice, i promise."

and mingyu should just stand up and get out from the room before anything happens at all. he should.

however he does exactly what jihoon tells him to. he stops looking at the small hand that starts palming him and looks at the porn again. woman's breasts are jumping up and down as she rides the man, and it's such a hot sight, muscles her full thighs flexing, him also feeling the pleasure--

mingyu moans quietly and quickly covers his mouth with his hand as jihoon laughs breathily, placing his second hand on the floor behind him to support himself. he looks around, just to confirm that he didn't wake anyone up, and looks at the screen again, trying to forget that it's jihoon, one of his _friends_ touching him.

man in the porn is praising the woman, saying how good is she for the daddy, so she asks for a prize. he agrees and flips them around, now pounding into her aggressively, jihoon's hand clenches on his clothed dick and he comes in his pants. hand on his mouth muffles his moan. a few seconds need to pass before he realizes what actually happened.

he doesn't look at jihoon as the older gets up and says that there's no need to thank him before going in the direction of toilet.

mingyu gulps.

main characters of the porn finally have their climax too, and as the movie ends, mingyu switches off the tv. he lays down on the floor, thinking over and over about what jihoon did to him. that was only a friendly favor.

no homo, right.

at some point jihoon comes back, but mingyu doesn't notice as he's deep in his thoughts. and he quickly falls asleep just like the rest of the boys.

when he wakes up, everyone else is awake too. jihoon isn't anywhere for him to see, and he thinks that maybe it's better that way. he wants to forget. and wants jihoon to forget too.

because nothing happened, right.


	2. two;

"is jihoon hyung like... gay?" mingyu asks and seokmin laughs at him. they're on the bus, on their way to the club. there's a possibility of jihoon showing up, and that makes mingyu nervous. what happened between them, happened already about three weeks ago, and even if mingyu tried his best to forget, he couldn't.

jihoon, a friend, _male_ friend, make him come in his pants with their other friends around. that's the wildest thing mingyu did since breaking to the chemistry class in high school to steal some substances because he and his classmates had this stupid idea of trying to make a bomb. _for science_ of course.

"why are you asking?"

mingyu shrugs.

"well, i don't actually know about his previous relationships, if he had boyfriends or girlfriends. or in who he's interested. generally he looks uninterested in everything, doesn't he?"

mingyu nods, because yes, that's true. other than times when he's drunk, he's rather reserved and cold. he doesn't look like he would like to date anyone at all.

"yeah."

"what, _you're_ interested?"

mingyu punches him in the shoulder.

"are you crazy? you know i'm straight."

seokmin laughs.

"i know you for half a year, there could be things you keep secret from me."

that's true. they met only when they became roommates at uni, and then seokmin introduced him to his friends, soonyoung, jun and seungcheol. those boys also had their own roommates and friends from classes, so sometimes that big group of 13 met together. that was the only times mingyu met jihoon. and today they were meant to meet all together again.

he just hopes jihoon doesn't remember.

— **f—r—i—e—n—d—s—**

music is loud, lights are colorful, and the atmosphere is hot. they find the rest of the boys after a while of pushing through the crowd. everyone except the youngest trio is there, greeting two last boys sincerely. when mingyu greets jihoon, the older doesn't look any different from everyday, which makes mingyu sigh happily. just the same, indifferent and sometimes rude jihoon. perfect.

they get drunk too fast; mingyu is too light headed for his own good. when mino's _body_ starts playing, minghao drags him to the floor to dance, tho he's soon attacked by girls attracted to him by his dancing. mingyu's afraid he's alone, but a small person takes minghao's place by his side not long after.

"jihoon hyung," he says surprised.

"hi minggu."

he doesn't know if he heard wrong or jihoon said his name wrong, but he doesn't correct him. he doesn't because jihoon starts dancing dangerously close to him, and his moves are _so_ good-

mingyu can't deny he's attracted to jihoon. he feels guilt, but it's nothing when jihoon fucking _grinds_ on him with that fucking _smile_ on his face. that's why he lets himself be dragged to the toilet.

mingyu's back hits the wall painfully, as jihoon pushes him into the cubicle and closes the door behind them. the shorter boy pulls mingyu down byhis neck to connect their mouths in a sloppy kiss. it's wet and hot, _so_ hot mingyu instinctively moans. there is a thought in the corner of his mind, _he's a boy you shouldn't do it wit him_ , but jihoon's lips are really soft, tongue exploring mingyu's mouth and when he bites on his lower lip mingyu can only think about how good it feels. taller's hands are on jihoon's waist, slowly starting to trail up and down on his back. he can feel his spine through the thin fabric of his black t-shirt.

"i will suck you now," jihoon says. it's not a question. mingyu says something close to "yes", not quite understandable as it turns into another moan when jihoon quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls it down with his underwear to free his cock. cold air hitting his naked skin is a shock, but warm hands of the older boy quickly take care of him. mingyu didn't even realize how hard he was until now.

jihoon kneels on the dirty floor, his dark blonde hair a fluffy mess on his head when mingyu looks at him from above. well, it's not like mingyu didn't see the top of his head from above every time, but now it's different. jihoon's eyes are filled with lust and his toungue is out, starting giving his cock kittenish licks that make mingyu buckle his hips slightly. none of his previous girlfriends were keen on giving blowjobs, he recieved only one and it wasn't actually good, both of them not enjoying it. but jihoon is doing this willingly, pleasure also visible in his smile as he presses a kiss to the base and makes a trail to his tip, finally wrapping his lips around him.

mingyu throws his head back and it hurts as it hits the wall, but the sensation he's feeling is too good. the older's mouth is hot and wet, his skilled tongue licking and pressing in all the right places. he's obviously experienced in this matter. and when mingyu finally looks down again, he sees his pink lips stretched around him, his head bobbing as his small hand strokes the rest of his dick that he can't fit in his mouth. and it's hot, so hot mingyu already feels tugging in his gut.

"gonna- gonna come," he pants. he almost whines when jihoon's lips leave his cock, but then the older spreads precum from his tip on his spit-covered length and strokes hard, and two flicks of his hand are enough to make him finish. white come covers the floor and some droplets are on jihoon's black jeans.

still not thinking straight enough to put his cock back in his pants, mingyu looks at jihoon standing up. his knees are wobbly, and he's not sure if it's because of the drinks they had earlier or because of kneeling on the hard floor for so long. he also notices the obvious bulge in his pants.

"should i... should i return the favor?"

jihoon smirks.

"have you ever given a blowjob before?"

mingyu shakes his head.

"then don't-"

he doesn't finish the sentence because of mingyu cupping him with his hand. the younger doesn't know what he's doing, but he feels the need. he wants to give him something as a thank you for one of the best orgasms in his life.

"i insist."

jihoon gulps, looking up at him. there's black eyeliner smudged around his eyes, spit drying in the corners of his mouth and if that doesn't make him more kissable than ever, he doesn't know what is it. so he kisses him hard as his hands are working on pulling his pants down to his knees. he's hard and leaking, and it's weird for mingyu to hold someone else's dick in his hand, but it actually fits there very well. he starts stroking it, and it turns out that jihoon isn't the quiet type. he buries his head in the crook of mingyu's neck, his hands gripping on mingyu's chest, moans and whimpers suppressed by mingyu's skin.

he comes a lot quicker than mingyu supposed, the white liquid warm and sticking to mingyu's hand. for a while they don't move at all, letting jihoon's panting calm down. after that they separate and each of them pulls his pants up again. they don't talk, jihoon leaving first. mingyu sits down on the lid of toilet and stares down at his come stained hand and further down, on the come stained floor.

_what the fuck had just actually happened and why did it happen again?_


	3. three;

the sun is shining as the thirteen boys are hanging out together again. they ended up at the soccer pitch, one of them taking his ball with him to play.

choosing teams is hard, but they somehow manage to do it without much arguing (aside from jeonghan insisting on being in one team with chan, for whatever reason he had.)

"so how are we going to tell the teams apart?" hansol asks.

"it's gonna be shirts vs no shirts of course," soonyoung answears. there are some disapproving voices, as the majority of the boys wanted to take the shirts off under the scorching sun, and seungkwan said it's no way he's taking his shirt off. so it turned out that his team, which also was mingyu's, remained in shirts, and their opponents took them off.

the sight of jihoon took mingyu off guard. he didn't suppose that the boy could be toned – and yet he is, his pale skin reflecting the sun, looking _so good_.

'shut up,' he thinks. but there's no denying in how attracted is he to jihoon, even if jihoon is a man like himself. he thought about it much after their last meeting, and he couldn't deny it more. jihoon was fucking handsome and knew how to make him feel good.

jisoo becomes the referee and they start playing. mingyu can't say the sight of jihoon is distracting to him – he's a goalie, and after all mingyu is aiming for his goal.

it's all fun and games until jihoon doesn't dive for the ball sent to his goal by seungcheol and lands on the ground.

"i'm fine," he grunts as they all immediately run up to him and he sits up, but everyone can clearly see he's not, as his arm from wrist to elbow is scratched so much it's bleeding, and there are also scratches on his side.

"should i call for ambulance?" seungcheol asks.

"if you do it i'll personally knock out all your teeth."

"uh," mingyu starts. "our dorm is close by. and i have some bandages."

jihoon looks at him for a while and he thinks he'll recieve answer similar to seungcheol's but the older actually stands up and goes to mingyu.

"let's go and do it quickly."

"should i-" jun starts, but jihoon turns around and glares at him.

"i said i'm _fine_ , i don't need an army of bodyguards. we'll be back soon, play without us," he says and tugs mingyu with his good hand.

they walk to mingyu's dorm in silence, the younger leading the way. there's blood dropping from jihoon's arm and one droplet trailing down to his hip from the scratch on his side but he acts like it really is nothing and doesn't hurt. his expression doesn't change, and mingyu kinda thinks it's cool. to keep it still even if it probably stings like a bitch. (he fell from his bike as a child too much not to know that feeling.)

when they're finally in mingyu's room, he takes jihoon to the bathroom and he's reminded again how good is it to have rooms with bathrooms. mingyu wordlessly takes jihoon's hand to take a closer look. it doesn't bleed anymore, but there is sand and some little stones in it.

"it may hurt," he warns jihoon as he turns the water on and starts washing the wound. he has to, to get rid of the dirt, and he sees as the older winces. he starts biting his lip and closes his eyes. noticing it, mingyu hurries to end his pain soon. he finally finishes and dries it with a soft towel. he shouldn't, because he's getting blood all over it, but he doesn't have anything else. then he bndages it all around and makes sure it's secure. "your side now," mingyu instructs next and does exactly the same. jihoon's breathing loudly now.

"i'm sorry, but i need to do it," mingyu says.

"just hurry up," the older breathes, clenching his jaw. fortunately, the side isn't that bad. he puts the biggest band aid he's found on it.

"here. done. do you, uh..."

"i need to sit down."

"right."

mingyu takes him back to his room and makes him sit on his bed and gives him a water bottle. jihoon takes it thankfully and drinks it.

"how is it?"

"hurts. but it's better now." he puts the cap back on the bottle and gives it back. "thank you for taking care of me."

"sure hyung."

they sit in silence for a little while. mingyu looks at jihoon, face paler than normally. he was lying, of course he wasn't fine. his lips were red from biting it when mingyu was cleaning his wounds.

mingyu's hand somehow finds its place on jihoon's cheek and his lips meet the other pair. he realizes a second too late what has he done, but jihoon doesn't reject him; he kisses back, the kiss soon turning needy.

"should i make you feel something else, not pain?" mingyu asks. he doesn't know where he's got his confidence from; he's not drunk, he's in his room, surrounded by aoa posters, and yet...

"yes, please" is jihoon's answer and he doesn't need anything else to put his hand in jihoon's shorts to stroke him a few times to full hardness before pulling him completely out.

it's different from quick handjob in the club. it feels more real, having jihoon's cock in his hand, looking at his face showing only pleasure. with his other hand he touches his chest, and the noise jihoon makes encourages him to do it more. he drags his fingers lightly along his ribs, actually scared when he touches his nipples. but everything makes jihoon sigh in pleasure, and it's his top prority.

jihoon's hips buckle up, starts fucking himself into mingyu's hand. it's a sign for him to do more, so he lays kisses on jihoon's jaw, then neck, and then even licks one nipple to check how is it. jihoon's on the edge, and with mingyu's thumb pressing on his tip he comes.

mingyu cleans him up and comes to sit on the edge of the bed, where jihoon is still laying.

"and how is it now?"

jihoon sends him a smile.

"better, thank you."

another silent while passes as mingyu checks the bandage.

"i think we should become exclusive," jihoon says at one point.

"w-what?" mingyu blushes. "like-like boyfriends?"

jihoon snorts.

"no, i know you're not into it. but... like friends with benefits."

"you want us to become fuck buddies?" he asks unbelieving.

"well, aren't we those already?"

mingyu bites his lip.

"i've never had proper sex with a guy, you know. i'm straight." he admits.

"i figured," jihoon looks at the ceiling. "but you liked it when i made you come. and i liked it when you made me feel good." he looks at the younger again. "i can teach you. so, what do you say?"

mingyu is full of doubts, but he nods anyway. he felt good with jihoon. and he hasn't got properly laid in a long time, his hand sometimes not enough.

"okay, let's do it."

jihoon's smile is worth this answer.


End file.
